The Meaning of Friendship
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Sasuke has been contemplating suicide for a while now. No one would ever care if he died… until a warm-hearted blonde interferes and shows him the meaning of friendship. SasuNaru high school fic.
1. The Beginning

_Sasuke has been contemplating suicide for a while now. No one would ever care if he died… until a warm-hearted blonde interferes and shows him the meaning of friendship. SasuNaru high school fic._

An:: Hello everyone . I'm ba-ack!!! And no, I don't own _Naruto_… Though I wish I owned Sasuke… --cries--

000

He was foolish to think this would work. Someone had once told him that cutting your wrists stopped the pain and nightmares. It would even make things feel better—until they got worse later. The thought of the nightmares finally stopping almost put a smile on the boys face. He laughed bitterly, nothing could stop the painful memories from replaying in his mind each time he closed his eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha had once had a life, once possibly had a friend. Naruto Uzumaki, the world's largest asshole, one would think that the two of them were puzzle pieces that no mater how hard you tried, would never fit together. But they had been shoved together once, and only last year had they separated from each other. Looking back, Sasuke couldn't see how it was possible for him to be around the sunshine-smiling dobe without cracking. Though, eventually Sasuke had cracked, he had jumped out of a car last year to try to commit suicide. Unfortunately, after three weeks in the hospital, Sasuke got better, though his friendship with Naruto didn't survive.

That was when the pain came back, and again, Sasuke was left with no one. It wasn't like he ever had anyone, just a minor drug that took his mind off of the pain for a while. And now that he and Naruto ignored each other, the nightmares only came back worse. They were more powerful and more graphic than before, fighting their way through his body and making him full of anger every second of every day.

Sasuke could feel the hot tears manage to escape his eyes as he thought of the other boy. They weren't tears of love or even friendship, but tears of anger. Never again would Sasuke dare to face human interaction again, in any way, to stop the pain of his memories. This was so much easier anyway, a simple cut across his wrist, it would be painless, a quick sting, and then it was over. And in no way would the chatter of the cut constantly get on his nerves.

Sasuke's grip on the knife was tight, his knuckles were turning white as he held the knife over his wrist. He closed his eyes, lowering the knife the slightest bit, and slowly, dragging the knife across the bare skin of his wrist, putting the slightest bit of pressure. The pain from his wrist filled his body like fire, good fire. The adrenaline burst through his system, giving him a momentary high from the pain. Sasuke opened his eyes again, staring blankly at the wound which was in full view on his wrist. Slowly, Sasuke rinsed the cut off, and slapped a Band-Aid over the cut to conceal it from others.

He slowly thudded down the stairs of the small two-story house he and his brother owned. He looked into the kitchen where the soft sound of voices from the television hummed. Sure enough, Itachi was sitting at the small kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the news. Would the older boy ever get off his lazy ass and do anything, or did Sasuke have to do everything on his own?

"What's the point of having the tv on _and_ reading the newspaper?" Sasuke asked in a monotone, not caring about adding the proper emotion to go with the question. Itachi pretended not to listen; he turned the page and watched Sasuke move about the kitchen over the top of the news paper. The boy seemed to be preparing some kind of dinner, or possibly a snack which he'd refuse to share with Itachi. The older brother looked down at his cereal, and took a bite, munching the cheerios loudly as he continued to read.

Sasuke glared at his brother. Typical Itachi behavior, acting as if he didn't care what Sasuke did. Sasuke knew Itachi was watching him, and possibly getting ready to ask Sasuke for something because the older boy was much to lazy to get off his damned ass and get it himself. Sasuke sighed, "You're not even watching the tv, Itachi," he said bluntly, snapping the tv off with a click of the button. He continued about his business, grabbing grape jelly from the refrigerator and peanut butter from the cabinet. Itachi also noted that Sasuke grabbed two slices of bread from the bag.

"You're making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Itachi said, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously, finally placing the news paper down. The older boy got up and turned the news back on, then proceeded to sit back down again, and take another bite of cereal.

"You're a genius, Itachi," Sasuke said, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he smeared peanut butter all over the bread, then repeated the process with jelly. Sasuke turned towards Itachi, watching his brother "innocently" eat his cereal while watching the younger boy make his sandwich out of the corner of his black eyes. "You should receive an award for obviousness," Sasuke angrily slapped the two pieces of bread together and walked out of the room, sandwich in hand.

Itachi looked up at where Sasuke was previously standing. It seemed like the smallest things would agitate Sasuke anymore. It took the slightest bit of conversation to get the younger boy upset. Itachi froze for a minute, his eyes penetrating his brother's previous location. To an outsider, Itachi looked as if he was hooked on the tv. Finally, he shrugged, turning away from the tv. He took another bite of cereal, not bothering to worry about Sasuke's problems. No one cared about the silly problems of their teen aged brother who didn't know how to deal with the real world.

Back in his room, Sasuke laid down on the bed, slowly chewing on his sandwich. He sighed, Itachi could be a real pain in the ass when he wanted to be, and if Sasuke didn't know better, he'd say that Itachi only did it to deliberately bug the younger boy. After all, Sasuke reacted in ways that would make any bully crazy to go back and do more damage to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich. The Band-Aid that he had placed over his cut earlier now came to his attention again. He looked at it, the object was small and harmless, until he faced the troubles of taking it off to reveal a small pink scar which would be left from him cutting himself. The Band-Aid didn't seem to look conspicuous at all, anyone could have accidentally slipped while cutting lettuce as they made salad for dinner. It wasn't like anyone was going to notice the small pink scar that would be left on his arm. Unless, of course, the cutting worked and it drained the nightmares from Sasuke's mind. And if that happened, he would find that cutting might become a regular habit. And then; perhaps, people would notice.

Sasuke dropped the sandwich on his bed, and walked into the bathroom, he washed off the knife he had used to slit his wrist, and placed it in his bedside cabinet, _for later_ he thought bitterly, biting his lip as he walked back into his bedroom. Sasuke laid back down on his bed, face down, staring at his dark blue covers. He could hear Itachi whistling a cheery tune as the older boy walked up the stairs to his room. Sasuke grabbed the pillow off his bed and held it over his head, blocking any noise from reaching his ears.

Itachi paused in front of Sasuke's room, listening in for any noise from his younger brother. No sound came from the younger boy's room, and Itachi shrugged, turning away to his own room. _Maybe he died_. Itachi thought, hopefully. If there was one thing the older brother hated, was babysitting Sasuke and having to take care of the unstable boy for any amount of time. _Well, no_, Itachi sighed, he wouldn't exactly be too happy if Sasuke _was_ dead in his room. Then there would be no one to cook dinner for Itachi without burning down the house.

"Where's your music, little brother?" Itachi called in a mock horror voice. "You never go into your room without it," the older boy snickered, wondering if Sasuke really was dead in his room. There was nothing that stopped Sasuke from turning on his loud screamo-emo music when the boy was in his room. Itachi leaned in closer to the door.

Sasuke growled, trying to burry his head farther into the covers of the bed and his pillow. He would do anything to not hear the voice of Itachi. Sasuke picked his head up as the taunting continued. He grabbed the first breakable item that he saw and threw it at the door. The picture frame broke into millions of tiny pieces, leaving the picture that inhabited it, lying helpless on the floor. The picture, which had always laid face down on Sasuke's bedside table, was now face up and in Sasuke's view. It was a picture of Naruto, which had been taken shortly before Sasuke had become depressed enough to attempt suicide. Sasuke got up and turned the music up too loud. He crossed his room and buried his head back into his pillow. Sasuke stuck a fist full of pillow into his mouth, muffling all sounds that would come from him, and he screamed, as loud as he possibly could.

Itachi stood outside the door, glaring at the door as if to burn it. He sighed, wondering what possibly could have hit the door and shattered, there were very few breakable items in Sasuke's room, minus his laptop. Itachi prayed to god that that wasn't what had hit the door. The older boy had his doubts though; he could see shards of glass that had slipped out from under the door. He raised his hand to knock, wondering if Sasuke was okay, but at the sound of the music, and Sasuke's muted screamig, Itachi thought it was better to leave the younger boy alone.

000

Naruto sighed. Detention, again, left Naruto sitting in the back of Kakashi's classroom in a boring study hall. He hid his phone under his desk and texted Neji, his best friend, who was sitting across the room. The two sure made up the perfect pair. They had been busted, again, for eavesdropping on the teachers lounge, something the pair did frequently instead of going to class. Naruto felt his phone vibrate, and flipped it open, receiving a new text from Neji. The blonde boy caught Neji's pale eyes and smirked. He coughed loudly, interrupting Kakashi as the teacher tried to read his book in peace.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto coughed again. "Yes Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked in a cold monotone. He didn't exactly care for Naruto's crazy ideas at this moment, all the silver-haired teacher wanted was to was finish the remaining two chapters of his book, though with detention duty, it was almost impossible.

Naruto coughed again before responding in a hoarse voice, "Sorry, Mr. Kakashi," he said, feigning sick. "I think I'm starting to get strep throat," he sighed, grasping his throat for added effect. Neji glared at him, the blonde was going a bit over the top here.

"That's to bad, Uzumaki, but I don't care," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes and turning the page of his book. Neji gave Naruto a glare. _Get it back together, Naruto_. He thought impatiently.

"Do you mind if I go get a drink of water from the cafeteria?" Naruto asked, coughing again. Kakashi sighed and nodded, giving Naruto a warning look as the blonde boy got to his feet and dashed out the door. Kakashi picked up his book again and attempted to get back into it. He read the first sentence before another distraction surfaced.

"Hey, Kakashi," Neji shouted, waving his hand in the air. Kakashi slammed his book down on the table.

"_Yes_, Mr. Hyuuga," Kakashi asked, his right eye twitching ever so slightly as he spoke. He glared at the long-haired boy, then back at his book that was lying face down on the table.

"I have to _pee_," Neji said, holding out the last word so everyone looked up at him. Some of the girls giggled, everyone knew Neji, of all people, _never_ used the word 'pee'. "_Really_ badly!" Neji said, as if he was a child again. This time the whole class was looking at him, wide eyed, and trying to hold in their laughter. Neji smirked, and then recomposed himself, giving Kakashi puppy dog eyes that didn't look quite right on the white-eyed boy.

"Fine," Kakashi snapped, "go _pee_," he rolled his one eye and picked his book up again, glaring at Neji over the book. He didn't like when the two boys were out of detention together like this, but he _really_ didn't like when they were stuck in his detention room. He sighed, turning back to his book and flipping the page. He was so engrossed in his book, Kakashi didn't notice ((nor did he exactly care)) that the two stooges never came back to the room.

Naruto waited for Neji in the cafeteria, his backpack slung over his back, and his skateboard in his hands. "lets get out of here," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. Neji nodded, grabbing his stuff from the ground as well. "That was boring as hell," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"'I have to pee'" Neji mimicked his previous statement. Both boys chuckled as they walked out the front doors of the school. They were finally free to eat ice-cream and run around naked in the park, at least they weren't back in that awful detention room with Kakashi.

"I'm glad that's over," Neji sighed as he placed his skateboard on the ground and getting on it. With one light push from his left foot, he was moving. Naruto wasn't far behind, they glided out of the school and down the sidewalk. "My house or yours?" Neji asked, turning back to look at Naruto. It was their typical homebound conversation, and sometimes debate. Should they go to Neji's house to hang out, or Naruto's.

Each house had its benefits. Neji's house was huge, but his two female cousins, Hinata and Hinabi had 'the hots' for Naruto; whereas, Naruto's apartment was small, yet quiet. The two boys didn't exactly enjoy having Hinata wait on them like they were in a restaurant while they were in Neji's own home, but the limited space to move around in Naruto's house could also be a pain in the ass.

"Mine," Naruto said, turning left down a dark alleyway. "Short cut!" he yelled, pulling Neji along. Neji laughed at his friend's immaturity. He followed Naruto with ease, maneuvering his skateboard around Naruto's so the darker-haired boy was again in the lead. Naruto scowled, giving Neji the middle finger, more as a friendly gesture than anything else. Neji turned to look behind him, his long dark brown hair flew freely behind him as he laughed at Naruto. The blonde boy growled deeply in his throat, his eyes flashed evilly for a moment, then he was back to normal, laughing along with his friend.

They walked up the stairs to Naruto's apartment, dragging their skateboards along behind them. The elevator was broken _again_ and it made climbing up thirteen flights of stairs a living hell.

"I hate when this happens," Naruto muttered almost incoherently, skipping a couple of steps and checking the number as he passed the next landing. "Why can't they just get a new fucking elevator!" the blonde grumbled, glaring at the door that led to a long hallway of apartment rooms.

Neji shook his head, snickering almost inaudibly at Naruto, "But if it were an elevator we wouldn't have these moments," he pinned Naruto against the wall of the landing and approached him in a dangerously close manner.

"Move yourself and all your fruity gayness away from me, Neji Hyuuga!" Naruto half screamed, half laughed. Neji laughed too, and let go of the blonde, running up the next flight of stairs. They were the two 'It' guys in school, popular because they smoked pot and got drunk with all the chicks, and, surprisingly, never got busted for it. Naruto was always the carefree dumbass of Konoha High School, who competed with Rock Lee for Sakura's attention. Though, neither of them had she ever said yes to.

Neji, on the other hand, was homosexual, and the perfect, straight-A student of Konoha High School. Neji himself was a girl-magnet, he had turned down plenty of girls before he came out and told everyone he was gay. Ino still apparently has a crush on him, or so Naruto heard. But no one could really trust Naruto.

Neji smirked, "I was joking, dumbass," Neji yelled, laughing as he let Naruto get ahead of him, and he proceeded to follow Naruto up the stairs. Naruto dropped his backpack in the miniature hallway of his apartment, Neji followed suit, and they disappeared into the small kitchen where Naruto began to boil water for ramen noodles.

"Ramen _again_?" Neji groaned, clutching his stomach at the site of the cup of noodles Naruto fetched out of the cabinet. "How many times this weak have we sat here eating—" Neji moaned

"Every day," Naruto answered promptly, sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for the water to boil. "And sometimes twice a day," he smiled at Neji who was leaning against the counter in a small trance.

"That's nasty, Naru," Neji said, shaking his head.

000

An:: Hm… I'm brain dead… for now. This is kinda the end of Chapter 1, which is basically just a beginning of fleshing out the main characters in the story. It's part of the plot; though it's not too important… nothing _interesting_ happens… yet.

And just for a heads up, Neji is **GAY** ((I Wish I could use colors to write that in rainbow)) but he is not interested in Naruto, he's just joking around when he pins Naruto against the wall. We shall find out in later chapters ((possibly)) who Neji likes. And Naruto, though he doesn't know it now, is** also** gay… but that comes later as well…


	2. Untitled Chapter

_Sasuke has been contemplating suicide for a while now. No one would ever care if he died… until a warm-hearted blonde interferes and shows him the meaning of friendship. SasuNaru high school fic._

An:: Okay, here's chapter two. I'm putting all other stories on hiatus to work on this story… I feel like this one has more potential than the others… so, for now, **on with the fic!**

000

Sasuke walked down the crowded sidewalk. He awkwardly meandered through the different clumps of people, mumbling 'excuse me' every time his large backpack hit someone. He was never good with people, and this moment didn't present itself very well at the moment. Sasuke sighed and walked onward, unconsciously rubbing the cut which he had given himself the night before. He looked down at his wrist, the cut was beginning to scab over, and it hurt ever so slightly whenever the raven-haired boy touched it, or applied just the smallest amount of force to it. And for that, Sasuke was grateful, a new way to get the hurt of his past out of his mind.

As he approached school, Sasuke averted his eyes down at the sidewalk, not looking up at his classmates. He was considered 'emo' and 'unwanted' in the eyes of others. When Naruto and he were friends, they were unpopular together. But now, Naruto hung out with _Neji Hyuuga_ of all people. Sasuke scoffed as he turned to look at Naruto and his friends. The 'It' group ignored Sasuke watching them and continued on with their life. Sasuke sighed and walked on to homeroom.

Sasuke was unfortunate enough to have one of the 'It' boys in his homeroom. Neji spent the short period listening to his iPod and texting people on his phone. Sasuke glared at the boy, he was dressed in tight jeans, Sasuke guessed they were girls' pants, they were low on his hips, and like every other guy in the school, his boxers were clearly visible. Neji was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed just enough of his body to make the girls swoon, and his hair was tied back today in a low ponytail. If Sasuke didn't hate Neji, he would have thought the Hyuuga looked quite nice today.

Sasuke himself was wearing a black t-shirt shirt, and, medium-tight, black jeans, and chucks. His hair, like every other day, was sticking up in every possible direction. Sasuke sat down at a desk and laid his head on the table, in hopes of possibly getting some extra sleep. He looked like he needed sleep too, under his eyes were dark purple marks, showing how little sleep the Uchiha got during the night.

The teacher walked into the room, and just as it was unfortunate for Sasuke, it was unfortunate for said teacher to have Neji in his homeroom. Kakashi despised Neji and Naruto, they were always cutting classes and sneaking out of detention. Kakashi sighed and took his morning anger out on Neji, "Hyuuga," Kakashi snapped, walking over to the white-eyed boy.

Neji looked up at Kakashi smirking the slightest bit. He looked into the face of the teacher with little worry. "Go deliver these papers to Iruka," Kakashi snapped, dumping a stack of papers on Neji's desk. Iruka was Kakashi's least favorite teacher to have to deliver papers to, because although they were quite good friends, Iruka's office happened to be across the building. This was the exact reason that he made Neji do the job, to get the brat out of his site.

Sasuke eyed Neji as the white-eyed boy got out of his desk and harmlessly smirked at Kakashi one last time before walking out of the room with the papers. Sasuke stared after him, watching until the last hair on his head was out of site. Sasuke sighed, and laid his head back on the table.

Kakashi also disliked Sasuke. All the boy ever did was sit there, resting his head on the desk. Kakashi had to admit, the boy never looked like he got any sleep, and yet, he was another straight-A student. Kakashi quickly counted the kids in the classroom, even though homeroom technically hadn't started yet.

"Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi snapped, walking over to his desk and writing something on a piece of paper. It was the attendance list. "Diliver this to Tsunade please," he said, holding the paper out for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke looked at the paper, and glare at Kakashi. He turned to look at the clock. "It's not even time for homeroom yet," he said in a blunt voice. Kakashi muttered an incoherent curse and continued to hold the paper out for Sasuke to take.

"That clock is slow, Uchiha," Kakashi snapped impatiently, walking over to Sasuke's desk and handing him the piece of paper. "The minutes you spend arguing with me, the longer it's going to take."

Sasuke continued to glare at Kakashi, he even raised his head from his sleeping-position on the table. "If anything, that clock's fast," Sasuke said with pure venom in his voice. Kakashi bugged the shit out of the raven-haired boy. His teacher was almost as bad as Itachi was when it came to getting on Sasuke's nerves.

Kakashi growled another curse and pointed towards the door, "Out, Uchiha," he snarled. Sasuke sighed and picked the paper up off the desk. Slowly, he stood up and proceeded to make his way towards the door, stretching idly on the way there. Kakashi glared at the boy, watching him take his time as he walked down the hallway, dragging his feet one at a time, never fully picking them up off the ground. The teacher sighed, _boys will be boys… obnoxious_ he thought bitterly.

000

The bell finally rang, setting off Sasuke's headache for the third time today. It started with him walking down to Tsunade's office, twenty minutes before he was supposed to deliver the attendance report. The damned principle yelled her ear off at him, warning him never again to go down to her office and disrupt her peace as she drank her coffee. Sasuke sighed, blaming Tsunade's anger at him on Kakashi, who had forced him to go.

The second time his headache started up again, was in his first period gym class where Mr. Gai never stops blowing his fucking whistle. _I wouldn't be surprised if Gai actually married that thing_ Sasuke growled in his head as he laid down in the locker room after quickly changing back into normal clothes.

Then came now with the ring of the bell, which was unfortunately much louder in Asuma's math classroom because there were two bells in the classroom. Sasuke groaned as he walked out of the classroom, heading to the cafeteria for lunch. You couldn't exactly call it a _cafeteria_, it was just an old gym with a stage at one end. Plays were performed here when the Janitors weren't too lazy to set up all the chairs in the room for parents to sit and watch their children. But the school had another theater which was used more often. Sasuke shook his head and walked into the cafeteria. It was jammed with students who were excited to have a free period, and were taking advantage of no classes.

Sasuke dodged a football that was being thrown by a few seniors. He walked over to the stage, and jumped onto it with a small leap. He walked to the very back of the stage and sat down in the dark corner, taking out his small lunch that consisted of a granola bar and an apple. Sasuke also reached into his backpack and grabbed a sketch book and a pencil. He leaned back against the wall of the stage, and began to sketch the people around him.

000

Sasuke had been so preoccupied with his current drawing that he failed to notice the boys who approached, "Hey Uchiha," Naruto smirked, jumping onto the stage with little difficulty. Neji followed behind Naruto, knowing the blonde was going to get his ass kicked by Sasuke. The Uchiha was known for his solid punches to the face. Neji shook his head, this wouldn't end well.

Sasuke looked up from his drawing, glaring at Naruto who was upsetting his peace and quiet. "what do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at his former friend. Sasuke cocked his head slightly to the side, watching as the blonde teen got closer to him.

Neji shook his head, sighing quietly. Naruto was in no way skinny, though he wasn't at all fat. His whole body was built of muscle that was gained through tough training, though he wasn't lithe enough to catch Sasuke who was around half the size of the blonde boy. Naruto didn't care much about his appearance, baggy jeans that were so low, his whole ass would have been exposed without his bright orange boxers. His shirt was another shockingly warm color. Another shade of orange, though there was more red added to his shirt, it was large and would have looked like a dress on anyone else, though it did balance well with his baggy jeans.

"You're such a loser, sitting here all by yourself," Naruto sneered, lightly kicking Sasuke with his black and orange Nikes. Neji felt the sudden urge to protect Naruto, knowing how Sasuke could easily kick Naruto's ass in a fight.

"Calm down, Naruto," Neji said with a surprisingly even tone. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I think we should leave the _emo_ boy alone before he starts to cry," Neji's voice didn't show a hint of sarcasm as it was meant to, but the point was taken just as badly.

"You're such an asshole, Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted, unfolding himself from his sitting position. He whipped his leg out, tripping Naruto, who fell onto Neji. Sasuke smirked and went back to his drawing. Neji pushed Naruto off of him and walked off the stage.

Naruto staggered after Neji, still dazed from being knocked over. He jumped off the stage, muttering something along the lines of "damn Uchiha bastard," or possibly "damn blue cheese custard," whichever one it was, Sasuke showed no signs of possibly caring. Sasuke looked back at his artwork, though he peaked over the sketchbook a few times to watch Naruto and Neji walk back to the 'It' table.

Sasuke sighed, "clueless" he murmured, continuing on with his artwork.

000

Naruto walked care freely through the hallway, whistling a cheerful tune. He stopped at his locker for a minute to get his math textbook before walking down to the math wing of the school. It was his one class that he didn't share with Neji. He sat in the back, next to an ever-chatty Ino Yamanaka who gladly spilled out her life's details to him, frequently asking whether Neji was serious about the whole homosexual thing.

Naruto sighed, you couldn't get any more clueless than this… He shook his head at the Neji comment, and then continued on to listening to her stories. He wasn't actually paying much attention to Ino, though afraid to hurt her feelings, he nodded politely and 'hned' when there was a moment of silence between the two blonde students.

Naruto found himself staring at Sasuke, only god knows why. The boy seemed so thin and breakable, like it was a whole other person who tripped Naruto during lunch. The boy took out his math binder, a pencil and a calculator. Naruto watched him set everything on the desk as if he was obsessive compulsive and it needed to be perfect.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted over the blonde boy's thoughts. She hit him on the head, "listen to me!" she whined, running her hands through her long blonde hair as she launched back into her latest encounter with Neji. Naruto sighed; she was so clueless it was pathetic.

Naruto looked back at his ex-best friend. He remembered Sasuke's problems, the suicidal side of the dark-haired boy. A shudder passed down Naruto's back, that boy had problems, and even if you couldn't see it from him just sitting there waiting for the teacher to come in and teach, they were there.

Naruto disengaged himself with watching Sasuke, and turned back to Ino and all of her naive problems.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, which was actually only ten minutes, of listening to Ino's whining on how Neji didn't like her, Kakashi _finally_ strolled into the classroom. "Hello, class," the aloof man said with false cheer. "I was distracted by Tsunade," Kakashi shook his head. Though he didn't care much for teaching, and spent half of the class periods reading his own book, Kakashi was actually considered cool, and spent part of the class telling them about the newest tricks, and everything that a bunch of teenage kids would rather hear from their teacher than a math lesson.

"I told her to be fruitful and multiply," Kakashi said, again with false cheer. "With those large _watermelons_ of hers, she'll do quite well in the 'fruitful' area of the bible." The class roared with laughter at Kakashi's joke, though it wouldn't have been half as funny if a student had said it. Just hearing those words from a teacher made the students giggly.

Sasuke sighed, even his teacher was a delusional dumbass. He acted like the students to be more accepted. He acted much too young for a teacher, many teachers would die before saying things like that about their boss. Sasuke shook his head, and doodled a bit on his homework from the night before. He didn't need a teacher to tell him the answers were correct, so why exactly was he bothered with the joys of high school?

"So, who didn't do their homework?" Kakashi asked, looking Naruto straight in the eye. "Down, chair, now," he said through clenched teeth as he watched Naruto slip from sitting on the top of the desk, to into his chair. Naruto gave Kakashi a slight, innocent smile.

"What was the homework again?" he asked, looking through his backpack to find the unfinished worksheet that he was supposed to have finished. "I can't remember if I did it…" he laughed weakly, pulling out a very messy, disorganized binder and flipped through it.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to Naruto's desk, "You didn't do it, did you?" he asked. Naruto looked up into the eyes of his teacher and sighed, the blonde boy shook his head, a smile no longer present on his sunny face. "here," Kakashi slammed a new worksheet on top of the messy pile of half-finished homework and mathematical problems that were in a half-torn up binder.

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered, not entirely sure what he was supposed to say to Kakashi for that. He scribbled his name at the top of the paper and looked at the first problem. His heart dropped, no wonder he hadn't bothered with doing the homework. "uhhh…" he sighed, rubbing his head with his left hand as he wrote down a number he thought looked correct as the answer.

Sasuke turned to watch Naruto, quadratic equations were _easy_. It was just Naruto who was a complete dumblass and couldn't figure it out. Sasuke smirked, "You need a calculator, Dobe," he said, tossing his calculator across the classroom. It was one of those fancy-shmancy graphic calculators that probably over one hundred dollars. Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked at the screen.

Sasuke had typed a message into the calculator for Naruto to read. '_need some help dobe?_' Sasuke smirked as Naruto gave him the middle finger from across the classroom. Sasuke shrugged, and held his hand out for his calculator.

Naruto tossed the calculator back, not exactly able to type a new message for the dark-haired boy, but he didn't care, Sasuke was such an asshole anyway. Naruto watched, horrified, as the calculator missed it's target by several feet. He was aiming for Sasuke's head, but the calculator had curved slightly and landed only a few feet behind Sasuke's desk. Naruto growled as Sasuke gave him a warning glare. It wasn't the blonde's fault that his arm had twisted slightly in the wrong direction, placing his toss a bit off target.

As soon as the bell rang for class to be over, Sasuke was out of his desk, and out the door in a matter of seconds. He walked swiftly down the hallway, stopping for a second to get his jacket from his locker, and proceeded to walk through the school's social hangout, and began to head home. Sasuke watched as Itachi's black Lexus followed him slowly home, he knew he could have easily gotten a ride with his brother, but the younger boy wasn't in the mood for Itachi's obnoxiousness.

000

Naruto watched Sasuke leave, the blonde boy noticed Sasuke's calculator on the ground. He stooped to pick it up, turning it over in his hands. He sighed, wondering if Sasuke possibly wanted it back. He couldn't think of a reason the stoic boy _wouldn't_ want his calculator back. Naruto sighed, feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket, still keeping a firm hold on Sasuke's calculator.

_What r u doing after skool_ The text was from Neji.

Naruto quickly replied. _Ill meet u ur house l8r._

Naruto shut his phone and slid it back into the front pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his backpack from the ground, and walked out of the building towards Sasuke's house.

Naruto could barely remember the way to the Uchiha's house, but his memory came back as he walked through the familiar neighborhoods that he and Sasuke used to walk through years ago. It all came back to Naruto, the memories he had forced himself to forget, and everything else about him and Sasuke.

It just made him sick.

Several times, Naruto thought about turning around, going back to Neji's house, and completely forgetting to give Sasuke's calculator back. But would a true friend do that? True, the blonde boy wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the Uchiha, but it was better than completely ignoring the boy.

000

Sasuke held the knife up to his wrist again today. He could still feel the slight pain of the last cut from two days ago, but it wasn't enough to stop the nightmares for tonight. Sasuke bit his lip, about to press the knife into his wrist when…

The doorbell rang.

Sasuke looked up. Itachi was gone for the night at some stupid conference, meaning he wouldn't be home until much later, and Sasuke had no friends who would have come by to see him. Actually, Sasuke knew for a fact that every student in the school would rather drop dead from a heart attack than go visit him at his house.

Sasuke ignored the knocking, _It's just some bitchy girl scout asking for me to buy cookies_, Sasuke thought bitterly, biting his lip again.

"Sasuke, open the fucking door, I know you're in there!" Sasuke heard the person scream from the other side of the door.

The knife slipped, cutting Sasuke much deeper than he had planned.

_Fuck, it's Naruto_

000

An:: FINALLY!!! I finished!!!

And I was right, I _did_ get this up before Sunday… Reminding everyone that Sunday is mah B-day!!!!!

Ah… I'm so relieved I finished this chapter so quickly!! Please click that review button for me… the faster you click it, the faster you get another chapter… your choice… 3


End file.
